batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Max Allan Collins
Max Allan Collins (3.März 1948 in Muscatine, Iowa) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller, Drehbuchautor und Comicautor. Leben Max Allan Collins der bekannt geworden ist als Mysterie-Autor, hat unter anderem Romane,Kurzgeschichten,Comichefte und strips, Drehbücher und Buchhafte Filmadaption vorgelegt. 1930er und 1940er erschuf der schriftsteller die Heller-Romane um einen in den Jahren in Chigago ansässigen Privatdektiv namens Nathan Heller. Der erste Roman der Reihe,True Detective, wurde 1984 von der Gesellschaft der Private Eye Writes of America mit dem Shamus Award für die beste P.I-Geschichte ausgezeichnet. 1992 folgte ein zeiter Shamus für den Roman Stolen Away, einer Nacherzählung der Lindberghentführung. 1999 schuf er weitere Romane der Reihe Flying Blind und Chigago Confidential. 2002 wurde collins Kurzgeschichte Kiss of Death mit dem Herodotus Award in der Kategorie beste historische Kurzgeschichte ausgezeichnet. 2002 ehrte die The Historial Mystery Appreciation Society (HMAS) ein zweites mal mit dem Herodotus Award in ,,Anerkennung seines bisherigen literarischen Lebenswerk", Er schrieb Romanadption zu Fernsehserien wie CSI, Bones und Dark Angel, Geschichten und Fiktion vermischende - Bücher über die Karriere des legendären Polizisten Eliot Ness. Die Romane der fünfteiligen ,,Mallory"-Reihe handeln von einem Mysteryschriftsteller aus Iowa, der Verbrechen aufklärt. Der kommerziell erfolgreichste Roman der Reihe war dabei ,, A Nice Weekend for a Murder". Collins werk als Comicautor umfasst unter anderem Arbeiten an dem von Chester Gould geschaffenen Zeitungscomicstrip Dick Tracy, Batman, für die als Nachfolger von Frank Miller die Ausgaben #408-411 verfasste (1987) und Tätigkeit an der von ihm geschaffenen Reihe Road to Perdition die 2002 mit Tom Hanks in der Hauptrolle, basierend auf einem von Collins selbst verfassten Drehbuch, verfilmt wurde. Hinzu kam die gleichnamige Serie um die Privatdetektivin Ms.Tree. Basierend auf den Road to Perdition Comics schrieb er die Romane Road to Purgatory und Road to Paradise. Als Regisseur hat Collins drei Filmprojekte geleitet:Mommy,Mommy 2 : Mommy´s Day,und Real Time: Siege at Lucas Street Market. Bibliographie (Auszug) Nathan Heller # True Detective - Chicago 1933 # True Crime - Gangsterbräute 1934 # Million Dollar Wound - Gangsterkrieg 1942 # Neon Mirage - Las Vegas 1946 # Stolen Away - Kidnapping # Carnal Hours # Blood and Thunder - Blut und Donner # Damned in Paradise # Flying Bling # Majic Man # Angel in Black # Chicago Confidential # Bye Bye Baby Mallory 1. No Cure for Death - Der Einäugige 2. Baby Blue Rip-Off - Veteran kehrt heim 3. Kill Your Darlings - Mordkongreß 4. Shroud for Aquarius - Auch Blumenkinder sterben 5. Nice Weekend for a Murder - Wochenendmorde Quarry 1. Quarry / Broker - Quarry und der Makler des Todes 2. Quarry's List / Broker's Wife - Quarry und die Liste des Todes 3. Quarry's Deal / Dealer - Quarry und die Killer 4. Quarry's Cut / Slasher - Quarry gibt nicht auf 5. Primary Target - Quarry und der Millionenkontrakt 6. Quarry's Greatest Hits 7. Last Quarry - Letzte Quarry 8. First Quarry - Erste Quarry 9. Quarry in the Middle 10. Quarry's Ex Eliot Ness 1. Dark City - Dunkle Stadt 2. Butcher's Dozen - Killer in der dunklen Stadt 3. Bullet Proof 4. Murder by the Numbers Frank Nolan 1. Bait Money - Köder für Nolan 2. Blood Money - Blutgeld für Nolan 3. Fly Paper 4. Hush Money 5. Hard Cash 6. Scratch Fever 7. Spree 8. Mourn the Living Disaster 1. Titanic Murders 2. Hindenburg Murders 3. Pearl Harbor Murders 4. Lusitania Murders 5. London Blitz Murders 6. War of the Worl